User blog:ConnorWL/Patapons versus Tyranids
It All Began On The Day Of Kami's Celebration... We were totally unprepared... We have fought beasts and demons alike, but nothing compared to this. Day I The air was thick, and tasted metallic. The skies were colored a sickly-pale green. There were several of us who had fallen ill, and one or two had died from a sickness that ate them from the outside in. Those of us who were untainted had a meeting. Kamipon decided that the best course of action was to prepare for the worst, and simply hold out until the weather passed. Night I In a revered ceremony, the sacred Hero Charibassa was awoken from his slumber and fused to Kamipon. His words echoed around the chamber: "We will hold them here. Should we fall, evacuate the civillians." Day II The skies had darkened considerably, and there was a cloud within the clouds that moved at the edges. We all shuffled nervously in our battle-gear. On a ridge stood Kamipon on his mighty Battle-Tank. Steam issued from his mouth - a tell-tale sign of the air going frigid. We looked back at the cloud, and it had got both bigger and closer. One of the Mahopons screamed as he realised that the cloud was really a seething mass of flesh on wings... They poured from the sky like a mighty storm - lashing at the Tatepons with fearsome weapons that fired living organisms, devouring through armor and flesh alike. The things swooped down, and scythed down the front ranks of the Kibapons, feasting on the eyeballs with abandon. A heavy thumping was heard, as the Trifecta Tondenga swamped through our ranks, charging at the things and tearing at them with his massive spiked club. Uoyari leaped into the fray, swinging Dokaknel's Fang in graceful arcs, dodging masterfully. Cannogyabaan fired from a distance, splattering multiple creatures with a single cannonball, before aiming and firing again. Charibassa thundered down the hill, charging into a concentrated group, and the shouted for the rest of us to charge. We did so with our hearts set. Night II There were still a few of the creatures left, but the Yumipons were picking them off one-by-one. Our casualty count was low, with only a few dozen dead, out of five-thousand troops. Charibassa sat on the throne of the Chamber of Lords, with a massive creature before him. This one was bigger than the first waves, and it had came in a pack of three. It had taken us hours to bring down, but the other two had fled before the might of our Toripons. Cannongyabaan and Uoyari carried between them the broken, but alive, Tondenga. Suddenly Charibassa told us to leave, and we never saw what was happening, for the doors to the chamber closed after us... Day III The next morning, a whole variety of exotic alien ''plants had surrounded Patapolis. This time, we were expecting the flying creatures, but got something(s) far worse. From behind us burst, from the ground, a massive snake-like creature, fifteen times the size of us. It scythed down two ranks of Yumipons (sorry), and unleashed a massive electric shock through the survivors, frazzling them alive. We turned and charged at it, but then another, even more terrifying creature erupted like a volcano from the earth. Rather than appearing behind us, it struck right inside our ranks. It opened it's maw three times the size that should be physically possible, and gulped down Trak the Dekapon, a long-fabled Hero. He was, to our surprise, stuck in it's mouth, but it's huge clawed tail pounded him flat, before finally swallowing him whole. Then, as sudden as it had appeared, it vanished into the ground. The other beast however, had been brought down by Myamusa, who was fully revived from Tondenga, his Blades sticking from it's vast cranium. We thought the short battle to be over, but far from it. We rested for the afternoon, watchmen looking out for the huge maw-creature. Suddenly, Drekka, a Wanda Mahopon, began to come up with the names for these horrors. In a trance-like state, he began to chant: ''Gargoyles! Harpies! Trygons! Mawlocs! Help us, Hail Mary! The rest shall flood through the tunnels and slaughter the unwary! Night III He was indeed right. Smaller Trygon-ish creature swarmed from the tunnels, followed by two breeds of small, lizard creatures - one with blades for arms, the others with weapons fused to the flesh. We didn't stand a chance... Note to Reader of this Book From here, the Patapon writing this journal was slain by a monster that stalked in the shadows and pierced his form before becoming invisible in the trees. One of his closest friends took up the mantle of the journal. Category:Blog posts